


Dear Park Jimin

by kenyounot (hayan_nabi)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | RM, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Epistolary, First Love, Gratuitous use of italics, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Childhood Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Good Friend, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Letters, M/M, Pining, Sad, Sick Character, This is not Happy, Unrequited Love, side namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayan_nabi/pseuds/kenyounot
Summary: Roses are red,Violets are blue,You were in love with him,I was in love with you.Dear Park Jimin,Do you remember?Or,Jungkook’s collection of love letters written too late.





	Dear Park Jimin

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just throw on any songs you consider sad and it'll work for the mood of this fic.

Dear Park Jimin,

Do you remember me? Jeon Jungkook, your bestest friend forever? Wow, it’s been so long since we’ve talked. I mean, you left about two months ago? Is that right? (Is it creepy if I tell you that I know you left exactly 2 months, 4 days, 17 hours, and 41 seconds ago? Now it’s 43 but who’s counting? ~~Me~~ ) Anyways, I miss you. Obviously. You ~~are~~ ~~were~~ _are_ my best friend, after all. Thanks so much for leaving me to deal with Taehyung and Hoseok alone, by the way. Namjoon's been no help since he started his residency last month. I haven't even _seen_ him in person for the past five weeks.  The only reason I know he's still alive is because Seokjin likes to send us photos of him asleep at the kitchen counter, still clutching his decaf. Can you imagine me being like that in a few years? Yeah, me neither. 

For one, I'd be clutching a nice thermos of _tea_ , not shitty decaffeinated sludge from his malfunctioning coffee machine. No, he still hasn't fixed it or gotten a new one. Yes, despite the fact that Hoseok threw a bunch of appliance coupons at his face. Nice idea, by the way. His reaction, or rather, lack of reaction, was hilarious. And then he slipped on one and knocked out an end table, a houseplant, and his sunglasses. I swear, if Seokjin hadn't  _finally_  taken our advice and moved in with him, by now Namjoon would have either killed himself or destroyed his apartment. Or both. Speaking of Seokjin, he finally got that restaurant job, thanks to your recommendation, and he's using it to spoil his boyfriend with free food. ~~You~~ ~~really wanted to tie up all the loose ends you could before you left, didn't you? Typical Park Jimin.~~

Taehyung is doing pretty well, given the circumstances. Bluefish is booming and he's swamped with work.  A bunch of high-school kids have sent in their uniforms over the past few weeks and he's gotten so desperate that he's teaching  _me_ to sew so I can do basic repairs. He's even let me touch his _precious baby sewing machine_. Yeah, let that sink in. Didn't he smack you with a folder because you drunk-stumbled into it once? Or was it a binder? How would I remember, Jiminie, I wasn't exactly sober that night either! (It was his sketchpad, wasn't it.)   Hoseok's been teaching classes at the dance studio, and the crew got another gig doing backup for some idol. It's weird watching them perform without you, though.  They've been adjusting the choreos for eight people instead of nine, but it just feels _off_.

I know you want to hear about Yoongi, but the truth is there's not much to say about him. I've seen even less of him than I've seen of Namjoon over the past two months. Don't look at me like that, you think we haven't tried to contact him? Your boyfriend told us to fuck off and leave him be, so we did. Why didn't we try again, knowing his perpetual emotional constipation? He _slammed the door in Hoseok's face_ , for fuck's sake. Not even Seokjin would be foolhardy enough to try after that. Taehyung thinks he's spending his paychecks at the bar. Hoseok thinks he's writing another song about you. I'm pretty sure he's doing both, plus spending every spare moment thinking about you. ~~That makes two things we have in common~~. He misses you so much, Jimin. ~~I~~  We all do.

I wish you didn't leave. I wish you could come back.  I mean, I could  just  text you, or call you, or use another method of communication invented this millennia, but of course, like the _old-school sentimental freak_ I am (your words, not mine), I’m writing letters to you.  Before you start laughing, remember this is the reason my penmanship has always been better than yours. I hope you can find time to read them. Reserve your judgment until you're done, okay?

~~Love~~ ~~Yo~~ ~~I~~  Love,

Jeon Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying out epistolary-style writing *crosses fingers*


End file.
